Blooming Lily
by Non Mundane
Summary: He's back
1. Chapter 1

~~~

"Fine. But only to Diagon Alley and the straight back to the manor. Understood, Albus?" Ginny Potter finally gave in to her 16 year old son's pleading and begging to go to Diagon Alley to purchase a pet.

"Diagon Alley?" Piped up 14 year old Lily Luna Potter. "Can I come Al?" She asked, ever so sweetly.

"Oh alright." He always gave in to his little sister.

Ginny put her hand on Albus' shoulder, and nodded solemnly. It was dark times, very dark. New Death Eaters had risen 8 years ago, and are quickly spreading all over. Aurors from london, America,  
Canada, Austria, and Ireland have been forced to join and create an army towards them. The order had been shut down just prior to James' birth. The Potters now lived in an old stone castle hidden in the deep forests of England. Boarding along with them was Ginny's older brother Ron and his family,  
consisting of Hermione, Rose, and Hugo. Plus, Draco Malfoy, Astoria Malfoy, and their son, Scorpius Malfoy. Draco and Harry had formed a strange bond over the past decade. It was for Draco and his family's safety Harry and Ginny had allowed them into the manor.

"Get your jackets on, then floo." Ginny muttered, preparing the floo powder.

Albus and Lily slipped their shoes on, zipped and buttoned their jackets hugged their mum.

"Be safe. Don't let each other out of sight, understand?" Ginny said, concerned, although they haven't left yet.

"Understood." Albus and Lily answered at the same time.

Albus and Lily stepped into the fireplace. Neither of them wanted to go alone incase one of them was intercepted into somewhere else, so they each wrapped an arm around eachother.

"Diagon Alley!" Albus shouted. Tightening his grip on Lily, he dropped the powder and they were off.

Spinning and spinning and spinning!

Lily had always hated it.

Suddenly, Lily and Albus had appeared in Diagon Alley. Lily looked around slowly, suprised at the change of the happiness and theme of Diagon Alley.

"What happened here, Al? It, it used to me so happy!"

"I don't know, haven't been here for a while." He too, was astonished. Looking around, Albus saw strange men and women lurking on corners, peeking out windows and lying on benches.

Lily just stared at her brother. When he looked to her, he wrapped his arm around her and lead her to the pet shop.

"What are you hoping to get, Al?" She asked, glancing around the broken down shop.

"A rat." He answered, pulling her towards the rat section of the store.

"Since when do you enjoy rats?"

"Since I was the only one in the manor without a companion. James has his owl, Hugo has his guinea pig,  
Rose has Dominique, Louis has Sphynx, and you have your kitten!"

Lily shrugged, looking around at the different types of rodents.

Albus and Lily exited the shop with Albus' new rat in a small cage. They walked along the path of Diagon Alley, passing a group of young men.

One wolf-whistled towards Lily as she walked by, and Albus shot them a disgusted look while wrapping his free arm around Lily's back.

"Piss off." Albus shouted to them.

Lily looked over her shoulder, and quickly thanked Albus for his protection.

"How do we get back to the manor?" Lily wondered out loud.

"The way we came." She heard Albus answer.

The brother and sister duo returned to the Potter Manor. Albus ushered Lily out of the fire place, eager to show his parents his new friend.

James was sitting in the den, and looked up when the 2 had entered. He looked sad, not just any kind of sad.

"Where are mum and dad?" Albus asked, grinning.

James stood up, and put a hand on Lily's shoulder as he looked Albus straight in the eye.

"They all left on another mission." He muttered, rubbing Al's arm with he free hand.

"They, they left without telling us? We didn't even get to say bye.."

"They left you two a note, by the way." Said James, watching Albus and Lily take off their coats and boots.

"I got a rat, by the way, thanks for asking." Albus replied, an annoyed look plastered upon his face.

"Since when do you like rats?" James asked, confused.

"Thats what I said!" Lily exclaimed to her brother, and took her coat and boots into the closet on the other side of the hall to hang them up.

When she returned into the sitting room, Al and James were seated on the couch as they read their parents letter.

"I just can't believe they're gone again." Albus whipered. "They just got back."

Dishievled, Lily ran from her brothers and up to her room, suddenly feeling the need to cry. Up the stone stairs, around the corner and into the hallway that contained all of the children's bedrooms, Lily ran to the end of the hall, ran into her room and slammed the door shut. She flopped down on her bed, next to her orange and white kitten, Lukey. Soon Lily fell into a dark, deep and dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, Lily awoke on top of her covers, still dressed in the same clothes as she was yesterday. She briefly checked her looks in her mirror, and seeing them hideous she decided to clean up a bit. Lily grabbed a puffy white towel and her robe and started towards the bathroom. Once inside, she took a long hot shower. So long, that there was a banging on the door.

"You've been in there for a half an hour!" Someone boomed.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Scorpius. There's other bathrooms!" Lily replied, just as loud.

She shut off the water, wrapped her long fiery red hair in a towel, and shrugged on her robe.  
Lily entered the hallway to find Scorpius Malfoy leaning up against the wall examining his nails.

"Took you long enough." He said.

"Why did you wait for this bathroom when theres 2 others on the same floor, Malfoy?" Lily retaliated, stocking past him, and smirking to herself when she heard the bathroom door slam.

Once dressed in dark skinny jeans and a white crochet sweater, Lily padded down the stone stairs barefoot to the kitchen for breakfast. As she enters, she see's her cousin Hugo, sitting across from Rose, who is sitting beside Dominique. James and Albus are sitting together at the other end of the table discussing something. No one looked up as she entered, so Lily just put two pieces of bread in the toaster, and waited for the ;pop;

As she waited, she leaned over the sink and pulled open the kitchen curtains, letting the light shine in.

The toast popped, and she put them on a plate, and slathered butter on them and went to sit down next to Albus.

"So, where did mum and dad go this time?" Lily asked, taking a bite of her breakfast.

Albus bit his lip, looking to James for permission. When he nodded, the younger boy said "France. But who knows, they could be in Spain over night."

"Spain?" Lily said. "That's so far away." She looked down at her plate, her hair created a curtain over her face.

Al patted Lily's shoulder, and changed the subject. "Class starts in ten minutes."

Lily nodded. Their class was taught by Teddy Lupin, Harry's god son. He came to teach all of the children who were under 17, seeing as he went back to school to learn how to be a teacher.

Once Lily arrived in the sitting room for schooling, she sat in the empty chair across from Hugo and tossed her bag on the floor. Seeing as she was the final person there, Teddy decided to go ahead and begin.

"Right, guys. I assume you've all done your work that I assigned before the weekend?" He said,  
pushing his chair away and turning to the big chalkboard on wheels behind him.

Everyone exchagned worried glances, except for Lily and Rose. 'Of course Rose would do her work.'  
Lily thought to herself.

Teddy turned around, chalk chenched in hand. "Raise your hand if you completed it." He said, gritting his teeth.

Lily lifted her arm up shyly, although she didn't know why, it was only her family, after all. Rose followed in suit, looking much more proud.

"Come on guys, seriously? Two? Two people?" Teddy asked. "I ought to talk to Harry and tell him to get you a new tutor. You have been taking advantage of my bonding with each of you and I am sick of it!" He rested his head in his hands, dropping the chalk on the table.

Everyone stared, wide eyed at Teddy who rarely lost his cool. Ever since Andromeda died, he's been acting different in a bad way. That was 5 months ago.

"Ted, don't wory we'll all do it right n-" Albus said, being cut of by Teddy.

"Now? NOW? Now isn't good enough Albus! I wanted it done for LAST NIGHT!" He shouted, his deep usually sensitive voice echoing through out the manor.

"Teddy, calm down! I- We're sorry!" Albus replied, slowly moving around the table, his hand resting on his wand, which was stowed in the waist band of his jeans.

"I expect all of you to have these completed by tomorrow morning at 9. If not, I'm done." Teddy said, suddenly calm. He tossed everyone a small booklet of papers stapled together onto the table. "Any troubles with it, all you shall do is send me an owl."

With that, Teddy disapparated. The children were left at the table, Albus still standing at the side of the table.

"What in the bloody hell was that all about?" James said, entering the room, a sleepy look on his face, still in his pajama bottoms.

"Teddy had another rage fit." Louis replied, gathering his books.

Lily stood up, and put her books, including the booklet into her small bag, and started off towards the library for a start at the work. She was followed by her cousins and sibling, plus Scorpius. 'Great.' She thought. She came to a stop at the doors, and pushed them open. Behind the great wooden barriers, stood a grand library, with shelves reaching so high you'd need a ladder to get a book. there were cosy chairs and coffee tables, stacked with all sorts of books and magazines. This library was quite similar to the one that Hogwarts used to have. It was proudly decorated by Lily's aunt Hermione.

She walked over to the sitting area, and plopped down in a comfy blue chair. Next to her, she took out her books and placed them on the table. All of the others followed in suit.

"Do you know this one?"

"Hey can you help me with this?"

"Ugh! This is too confusing!"

"Do it yourself."

That was the distinct chatter going on around Lily. All she could do was roll her eyes and begin.


End file.
